


Masquerade

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Mal discovers he has a new kink. If guys in drag are not your thing...look away.





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a kink about getting Simon in drag - finally figured out a way to do it.
> 
> Original publication date: February 3, 2003
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

"Mal, I HAVE to go," Simon says adamantly.

"Are you insane? It's an Alliance stronghold." Mal is wishing he had never told Simon about the conversation he had overheard in the bar. As soon as Simon had heard the name of the Alliance scientist that was throwing the party, he had become completely unreasonable.

Simon reaches out and grabs Mal's arm and says desperately, "This could be it, Mal. I may be able to find out what they did to River. I need the information I know is in that bastard's computer to reverse what they did. I'm sure I can hack into it."

Feeling his resolve crumbling under the intense hazel eyes, Mal starts coming up with roadblocks. "And exactly how do you propose to get in? Walk through the front door? It's a private party, Simon."

Turning towards the elegant woman standing quietly near them, Simon says, "I'm sure Inara could get an invitation. Couldn't you."

Looking a little trapped and guilty, Inara says, "Yes. But I also think this is a very bad idea, Simon."

"I know it's a bad idea, Inara, but it has to be done. I can't pass up this opportunity, it may be the only chance I get," Simon replies.

"They would recognize you, Simon," Mal points out. "I doubt it would be entirely safe for me to go and they don't have wanted pictures of me up all over the gorram Cortex." Mal thinks _shit, did I just offer to go in his place?_

"I have to go Mal. You wouldn't have the first clue what to look for," Simon says.

"Well, that's it then - can't be done. You're too recognizable and I'm too dumb. End of discussion," Mal says firmly, glad to have dodged that bullet.

Inara has been eyeing Simon speculatively for the last few minutes, and she nods to herself and says, "Actually, I think there may be a way for Simon to go."

"WHAT!?" Mal exclaims. "And how would that be?"

"You'll see. Simon, come with me," Inara says and holds out her hand to the doctor. "Mal, go put something nice on. Simon will be ready in a few hours. I'll take care of the invitations and getting the floor plans to the mansion."

Simon, intrigued, takes Inara's hand and follows her to her shuttle.

* * *

  
Simon doesn't recognize the face in the mirror. The eyes are large, the black lines around them drawn up and outward, giving them a almond shape, the skin is smooth and white, with high cheek bones, and the lips are full and red. The face looking back at him is so feminine, so pretty, so not him. It had taken Inara several hours, but with the help of a long wig and a lot of make-up she had transformed him into a woman. She is rummaging in her wardrobe looking for a dress while Simon sits stunned, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Ah, here it is. I knew I had kept it." Inara is holding up a long, loose red silk robe-like gown with long sleeves designed to cover the hands. "It's too long for me, so I never wear it, but it might just be perfect for you. I don't have time to teach you how to walk in women's shoes, so we need a dress that will cover your feet. Come here and put this on."

Reminding himself that he's doing this for River, Simon gets up and goes over to her, taking the dress from her hands. "Could you, um, turn around?" He asks, blushing.

Smiling at the doctor's embarrassment, Inara turns back to her wardrobe. "I still need to find something to give you a waistline." She says as she starts looking through drawers.

Simon removes his clothing quickly and shrugs into the gown. The cool silk feels like liquid against his bare flesh. It takes him a moment to figure out how to close the gown, but he eventually finds the small button on the inside of the robe. He fastens it and then wraps the material around his body to the other button on the side. Except for a small V of skin at his neck where the silk criss-crosses his chest, the gown covers his entire body.

"Oh good. You're done," Inara says and moves towards him. She has a wide swath of gold material in her hands. "Put your arms up." Simon does as he is asked and Inara begins to wrap the material tightly around his middle and part way up his chest. The belt makes the material gather a bit, giving the illusion of small breasts. When she's done, she stands back to assess her handiwork.

"Turn around," she asks.

Simon turns slowly, trying not to trip over the material pooling at his feet.

"Underwear," Inara says.

"What?" Simon frowns, confused.

"You have to take them off. I can see the lines."

Blushing furiously, Simon gestures for her to turn around again. When she has done so, he reaches up under the material and removes his underwear. Smoothing the material back down he says, "OK, you can turn around again."

This time she walks around Simon, making small adjustments here and there until she is satisfied. "Good. I think you're ready. Just remember not to talk to anyone. Your voice is a dead give away. Just look down and defer to Mal."

She leads him to the door to her shuttle. "Ready?"

Simon takes a deep shuttering breath, "As I'll ever be."

* * *

  
They are all there. The whole crew. Waiting for them in the galley. Inara precedes him into the room.

"May I present the newest member of our crew?" Inara asks and then steps aside letting Simon walk into the galley.

Seven pairs of eyes snap onto him. Mal just looks at him long and hard, a slight frown creasing his brow. Simon can practically feel Jayne's eyes crawling on him as the big man just makes an inarticulate noise that sounds sort of like 'illbeinmybunk' before he disappears down the other corridor. Wash whistles appreciatively and Zoe gives him an elbow in the side.

Kaylee gasps and exclaims, "You're so pretty! What a beautiful dress."

"I hope you know what you're doing, son," Book says.

"Me too," Simon replies.

"S...Simon?" River asks, moving in to get a closer look.

"Yes, mei-mei, it's me," Simon says gently, touching her hand.

"Hiding?" She asks, her face crinkling in question.

"Yes," he replies.

She smiles and returns to Kaylee's side.

"So, Mal," Inara says. "What do you think of your date?"

Mal can barely hear the question the blood's roaring so loudly in his ears as it flees his brain for points south. He is very grateful that he is standing behind a chair because he'd really rather not have the whole crew notice the raging hard-on he's currently sporting. Mal can't figure it. He knows he's looking at a man, and yet somehow that's what's causing the problem. He pushes the intensely erotic image of sliding his hand into the folds of the material and finding a hot, hard, dripping cock waiting for him to the back of his brain and takes a deep breath.

"Hhn. So this is the brilliant idea? I sneak him in as my date? And then what?" He says harshly.

"Then I sneak into the host's den and hack into his computer. It's that simple," Simon says, annoyed.

"It's never that simple. So, what am I supposed to call you, anyway?" Mal asks, trying to keep his eyes off Simon's lips as he speaks, trying not to imagine sliding his cock into that warm, wet cavity and fucking that luscious, red mouth. Mal doesn't know what the hell is wrong with him - he appreciates that Simon is an attractive man, but this is the first time he's ever felt the urge to bend the boy over a table and fuck him senseless.

Inara thinks for a moment. "We better go with something simple, something you'll both remember. Why not make it easy - Simone?"

Simon nods, "Sounds good."

"Simone it is then. Why don't you go wait for me at the doors, I have a few things to take care of first, and then we can be on our way." Mal leaves the galley, hurrying to his quarters to beat off to images of Simone.

* * *

  
Everything has gone off without a hitch until now. Their invitation was accepted, Simon had managed to avoid talking to anyone, and they had managed to slip away after dinner, during the dancing. They are in the private part of the huge mansion, sneaking towards the host's den, and they hear footsteps moving towards them.

"Shit!" Mal exclaims quietly, wishing he had been allowed to keep his weapons. "Now what?"

Thinking quickly, Simon grabs the front of Mal's jacket and pulls him into an alcove. He leans forward and captures his lips with his own. Mal struggles briefly and then his arms come around Simon's lean body and he pulls him tight against him. Groaning, Mal slips his tongue into Simon's mouth. Simon's hands release his jacket and move around him back as he moves his tongue against Mal's. Slipping and sliding over each other their tongues wrestle, moving back and forth between their mouths as they each vie to devour each other. Mal's hand slips down Simon's back to his ass. Mal's mind short-circuits when he realizes Simon isn't wearing any underwear. Mal pulls Simon even tighter against his body, grinding their erections together and squeezes Simon's ass hard. Moaning into each other's mouths, they barely hear the guards' conversation.

"Hmm. Hey Mike, we got another pair."

"Jesus, look at them go, will ya?"

"Hey, I recognize that dress. Remember? That really hot number that Steve wouldn't shut up about? "

"Lucky stiff."

"Should we chase them back to the party?"

"Nah. They're not hurting anyone. They'll go back when they're done."

The steps retreat down the hall.

His chest heaving for air, Simon pulls back from Mal, who begins leaving a trail of wet kisses up Simon's neck.

"Mal," Simon whispers, trying to pull away. "Mal, they're gone. C'mon stop it." He says and bats at the hand that is reaching for his erection.

Snapping back into himself, Mal pulls away abruptly. His lips are smeared with lipstick and his hair is twisted up in spikes. Simon reaches out and flattens his hair gently and then rubs at the smears with a thumb.

"Come on. We can talk about this after we get the information and get back to the ship."

The rest of the caper goes as planned without incident - except that they don't find all of what they are looking for. The computer that Simon plunders has only partial information in it, enough for him to figure out what drugs might work better, but not enough for him to make his sister whole again.

* * *

  
Later that night in Mal's quarters, still in disguise, Simon melts into Mal's embrace.

"If I had known all it would take to make you finally notice me was to put on a dress, I would have done it ages ago," he says, looking deep into Mal's eyes.

Reaching out with a trembling hand, Mal runs his fingers along Simon's cheek. "So you don't find this creepifyin'?"

"I may be in a dress, Mal, but it is me you want, right? Not a girl? I seem to remember that you were reaching for my cock when I stopped you."

"Yes, Simon, it's you I want," Mal says in a husky voice.

"Good," Simon smiles and removes the wig, and tosses it on the table against the wall. "Should I wash my face now, or later?"

Mal reaches out and runs his finger across Simon's red-stained bottom lip. Simon grabs his hand and starts sucking on the digit, drawing it slowly into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

Mal groans and says, "Later." Mal's cock is straining against the material of his tighter than usual pants.

Simon smiles and releases his hand. Reaching for Mal's jacket, he helps the Captain out of his clothes. He places a hand on Mal's chest and pushes him towards the bed.

"Sit," Simon says as he reaches for the edge of the gold material wrapped around his waist. Mal sits on the edge of the bed, his eyes never leaving Simon as he slowly unwinds the sash.

"Where do you keep your lube?" Simon asks.

Mal leans forward and pulls a jar out from under his bunk. Simon takes it out of his hand and opens it. He scoops out a handful and rubs it between his hands to warm it up. Reaching out, he slicks up Mal's cock slowly, taking his time, making Mal moan with every stroke.

When he's finished, Simon reaches up, under the dress and prepares himself. A wet spot grows on the material as he slides his fingers around, scissoring them, opening himself for Mal. Mal's mouth hangs open and his breath is getting ragged. Opening the bottom of the robe, Simon climbs onto Mal, positions himself and sits down slowly on Mal's cock. Mal's hands come around to grip his bottom. He lets the robe fall around them and he steadies himself by putting both hands on Mal's shoulders. Leaning back, he starts to rock and roll his hips. He gasps when he gets the angle right and Mal's cock brushes his prostate. Moaning, they begin to move.

Mal uses his grip on Simon's ass to increase the depth and speed of his thrusts, bouncing Simon on his lap with more and more force until he comes with a loud cry. Reaching up, as he spurts deep into Simon, he pulls the doctor's head down for a fervent kiss, sucking and pulling on the soft, full lips passionately. Simon wraps his arms around Mal's neck and returns the kiss enthusiastically. Mal moves one hand to the small of Simon's back while he brushes away the material covering Simon's throbbing dick with the other. When he runs his fingers gently across the head, Simon's hips buck. Mal grips the erection firmly and begins to stroke, slowly at first, but adding speed and pressure with every pull. Simon breaks their kiss and throws his head back as he arches into Mal's hand. His breath comes out in short gasping sighs that get higher in pitch and closer in distance until he's keening. His body begins to shudder and his hips jerk forward as he comes all over Mal's hand and chest.

Not caring that he's staining the dress, Mal pulls Simon tight against him and holds him tight as he's quivers and quakes with the after shocks. Still breathing hard, Simon lifts his bottom up and lets Mal's flaccid member slide out. He takes the come stained dress off and lets it fall to the floor and then goes over to the wash-station and washes the ruined makeup off his face. He tosses Mal a cloth to perform his own clean up. When he's done, Mal tosses the cloth back to him. Mal crawls under the covers and holds them up for Simon. Joining him in the bed, Simon snuggles up against Mal's chest.

"Guess I won't be returning the dress," Simon says sleepily with a yawn.

"Do you think Inara knows how to get come stains out of silk?" Mal asks, hopefully.

"Undoubtedly."

"Good."

Mal buries his face in Simon's soft hair and the two men fall asleep wrapped tightly around each other.


End file.
